The Barkingburg Summit
This is a Collab Story Editors *''Fetcher46 '' *Venz412 Characters *Paw Patrol Show Characters *Fetcher and Venz's OC Plot It all begins at Daytime on Barkingburg. Earl: Are we ready to host the Summit? Princess: Maybe... But we need to make sure the crown is still safe eh and the throne. Earl: Hehehh you're right? Are you now contacting the King of Cazatha, Mayor of Adventure Bay, Foggy Bottom and the Prince? Princess: I'll send them a message to attend here too. Meanwhile on Adventure Bay Ryder is playing on his Video games. while the pups play outside. Just as then the pup-pad rings. Ryder:(Takes the Call) Ryder here. Mayor Goodway: Hello Ryder. The Princess and the Earl have invited you and me to a summit in Barkingburg. I've got Chickaletta the cutest little dress. Ryder: Good to know. Mayor Goodway: They said it's tonight, so I thought I would call you and ask if you could give us a lift from the Air Patroller. Ryder: Sure. See you tonight. (hangs up) Just as then Andres along with a Chow-Chow and a German Shepherd showed up Andres: I can't wait for the upcoming Barkingburg summit. Just as then... Chase: Franco! Gabriel! Gabriel: Long time no see Paw Patrol. The Pups noticed that Gabriel and Franco are donned in their Mission Paw Attire. Skye: You're wearing mission Paw. Andres: And so are you later. the Barkingburg Summit will be held tonight within the Barkingburg palace. Just as then Mayor Humdinger shows up. ???: Well then. I heard from the news that we can form a treaty eh...Andres? Andres: Eh... Yeah. Is your vehicle ready for transport for yourself? Mayor Humdinger! Mayor Humdinger: Yeah why? I am willing to share my thoughts about that eh. Ryder: No Backstabbing or Stealing eh. Mayor Humdinger: Promise. Mayor Humdinger settled at the Philippine Consulate And after the paw patrol, Mayors Goodway and Humdinger and the Pups ate. they rallied to the Lookout. Ryder: Alright, everyone set? Rocky: Everything is accounted for. Mayor Goodway: Including Chickaletta's dress. Mayor Humdinger: You do know what a summit is, right? Mayor Goodway: Of course. (Robo-dog brought down the Air Patroller. They climbed on board, but Jonda noticed something missing.) Jonda: Mayor Goodway, where's your purse? Mayor Goodway: Oh dear, you're right. Mayor Humdinger: It's okay, I'll get it. (He walked out of the Patroller and found the purse lying on the ground. He walked back on board, with some tiny figures following him.) Mayor Humdinger(give Goodway her purse): Here you go. Mayor Goodway(feeling suspicious): Thank you. (examines purse) (The Air Patroller took off, and set off towards Barkingburg.) At the Skies heading to Barkingburg. Robo-Dog noticed something on the Radar Robo-Dog: Arf ARF! Jonda: What's up Robo-dog? Ryder: I bet we're being followed. Just as then a Soviet Twinblade flies beside them. Skye: I know who owned that? ???: Race to Barkingburg SEE YA! Just as then the twin-blade zooms away for Barkingburg. Ryder: After the Twinblade Robo Dog! Jonda: Yeah! Just as then they arrived Ryder and the Paw Patrol pups geared up Mayor Goodway: What are you wearing now Ryder? Ryder: Mission Paw Uniforms. That soviet twin-blade gotta be around here somewhere. Marshall: I don't see it. Leo(walks up): See what? Rocky: Oh, Leo, hey. Leo: Nice gear. Are there other uniforms. Ryder: We'll explain later. We have to find a twin-blade. Princess: PAW Patrol, so glad you're here. We're just about to start the summit. Skye: Princess, you wouldn't happen to see a twin-blade around here, would you? Princess: I'm sorry Skye, the walls of the castle are pretty thick. Just as then the Twinblade Lands. reveals A Scottish Terrier, another German Shepherd, and a Chow-Chow. Ryder: Andres... The Scottish terrier wears his Uniform with a red Sash and a Crown on his Head. Andres: Princess...(Looks on Leo) You look like Rocky. Who are you? Prince? Just as then the Chow- chow and the German Shepherd heads near Andres. Chow-Chow: I see more royals. Just as then Prince Harold shows up. Andres: Good evening Sire. Prince Leo goes near Prince Harold. Princess of Barkingburg: Shall we have a formal introduction? Harold: Yes. I'm Harold, and this is my pup, Leo. Princess of Barkingburg: Ah, nice to meet you. (pets Leo) So, how did you meet the PAW Patrol? Leo(nervous chuckle): Funny story. Since Rocky and I look so similar we thought we switch places for the day. Itdidn't end well. Princess of Barkingburg: How so? Harold: Well, our limo became a runaway, and the pups had to catch us. Leo: But they did a good job. And they came in hand when there was a chocolate problem at the dog food factory. Rubble: Please, don't remind me. Andres: Since now the Princess and the Earl knows me already to you...(Looks on Harold and Leo) I am King Andres of the Cazathan Empire, Member to the Paw Patrol, Supremo of the Paw Katipunan and the HERO of Barkingburg, Harold: A Hero? HERE! Ryder: You need to take a look over there.(Points on an Illuminated Statue) Mayor Goodway: Nice Statue. Earl: It is... We built this Statue in Honor of Andres, The King of Cazatha. Andres:(Scratches his ear using his Hind Paws) Mayor Goodway: I am Mayor Goodway of Adventure Bay Mayor Humdinger: I am Mayor Humdinger of Foggy Bottom. UNknown to the Chatting the small figures heads inside the Castle Leo noticed Andres 2 Companions too. Chow-Chow: I am Franco Hidalgo. Paw Patrol member and Andres' Squire German-Shepherd: Name's Gabriel Mondigo. Franco's Student and the Paw Patrol ally. Andres: They are my Squires and now serves me as my personal Guards. Leo: Oh nice to meet ya Andres: Likewise sir. Shall we head inside the palace to convene the summit begin. Mayor Goodway: For me yes. Ryder: Leo what's your decision. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander